spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Back At Home
'''Back at Home '''is the 11th s1 episode of Back To Squidville. It released September 14th and is the season 1 finale. Cast * Spongebob * Patrick * Plankton Plot We see what life is like back at home Script The episode begins Spongebob and Patrick playing outside but notice Squidward happily walks out of his home with 2 suitcases. "Hey, Squidward, what are you doing with those," asks Patrick. "Oh, let's just say I will never see you two ever again," replies Squidward, which Spongebob replies "WAIT, WHAT?!" Squidward laughs, and says "see you later, losers," but Spongebob asks "but what will happen to your home," which Squidward replies "oh, I sold it to someone." "Who," asks Spongebob, and Squidward replies "don't know, don't care. Bye, (dolphin noise)," and happily runs off. Spongebob then asks "I wonder who'll be moving here," but a moving van pulls up and out steps Plankton, saying "salutations!" Spongebob gasps and says "PLANKTON!?" "Yep, I'm your new neighbor," says Plankton, unloading the moving van. "Is this a ploy to steal the formula," says Spongebob. "What?! No, I've moved past that! That formula was a fucking waste of time anyways. I'm a new man, and i want to start anew." "But, aren't you the bad guy," asks Patrick, and Plankton facepalms. he walks inside Squidward's house. Cut to the inside of Squidward's house, where Plankton unpacks his killer death robot. "This place looks nice," says Plankton. Just then, there's a knock at his door. Plankton opens his door and sees Spongebob and Patrick. "What do you two want," asks Plankton. "Uh, we just wanted to stop by to say hi," says Spongebob. "Yes yes, hello, now leave me alone," says Plankton. "Say, where's Karen," asks Spongebob." "Oh, she's coming in a seperate van," responds Plankton. Just then, another moving van throws a box at plankton which squishes him. He crawls and say "FUCK YOU, JERK!" and opens the box, and out comes Karen. "This place seems nice, Plankton," says Karen. "It sure does, honey," says Plankton, and he screams "NOW GET OUT YOU BARNACLEHEADS" at Spongebob and Patrick and slams the door in their faces. Cut to the outside with Spongebob saying "This is gonna take some getting used to." Spongebob checks his watch and says "HOLY SHIT, IM LATE FOR WORK," and runs to the Krusty Krab. Cut to Spongebob flipping patties at the Krusty Krab. Plankton walks into the Krusty Krab, and heads straight for Krabs' office. "I wonder what Plankton's doing here," says Spongebob. Just then, he notices a sign in the window saying "HELP WANTED" and says "oh…" Plankton walks out of Krabs' office and hops into the cashier boat. He notices Spongebob in the window and says, "oh, I forgot you work here." Spongebob says "you need help with the cash register," but then Patrick walks into the KK(K) saying "Good morning, Krusty crew," and walks to the cash register. "Hello sir, may I take your order," asks Plankton, and Patrick replies "one ultra large triple krabby supreme, please." Plankton tries to get out a notebook to write the order and can't even pick up the book nor his pen, so he just yells "one ultra large triple patty supreme" to Spongebob, but Spongebob puts the patty in the window before he could finish his sentence. Plankton attempts to hand over the patty, but can't pick it up. "Get it yourself," he says. Patrick pays for his patty. "That was easy," Plankton said. Plankton takes a look at what Patrick paid, but it's just a used tissue and a single pebble. "This isn't real currency," says Plankton. "So… No burger," Patrick says in a sad tone. "No burger," says Plankton. "I AM SO FILING A COMPLAINT" screams Patrick as he walks outside. What a fucking douchebag. Like god damn. Cut to closing time where Plankton and Spongebob happily put their hats on the stand. "That was a nice day," says Plankton. They both walk home into their houses. Cut to Spongebob about to sleep, saying "things sure will be different with Plankton living next to us, Gary," and turns the light off. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Locknloaded23 Category:Episodes written by Locknloaded23 Category:Back to Squidville Category:Season Finale